


Привет, Тони

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020, пигмалион!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отарта.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Привет, Тони

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [арта](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cd42ccec143bc556a02ca2c0f0973b65/b341d3ee31812858-5f/s640x960/48003e60734e82af0cd66b63350085157d1dfaa9.jpg).

Тони никогда ещё не был так чудовищно счастлив и несчастен одновременно. Его Ахилл — настоящее совершенство, в нём невозможно ни прибавить, ни убавить ни единого грана, но тоска по несбыточному сильна — куда сильнее, чем когда он стоял над глыбой мрамора. Чем сильнее его Ахилл выступал из камня, тем мучительней делается эта неполнота: он так близок — и недостижим.

Раз за разом Тони берёт резец, подступает к своему творению, почти уже готовый разбить его, чтобы не мучиться внезапно ударившей любовью. Агапэ и эрос разом бушуют в нём, как два потока, бьющих друг навстречу другу и грозящих утопить незадачливого моряка, и нет ни спасения, ни утешения. Мрамор, тёплый и живой на вид, не может дать ему нужного, не может заговорить, двинуться, обнять, и глупо надеяться на другое, но вот беда: Тони не умеет иначе. Он всегда видит больше, чем другие, всегда требует от себя большего, чем может дать, и всегда остаётся ни с чем, усталый и измученный, отдавший всего себя ради призрачной прекрасной цели.

— Не стоило тебя делать, — бормочет он и отхлёбывает из бутылки. Вино горчит на языке. — Ох, да кому я вру? Только тебя и стоило… ваять, вырезать, выпускать наружу. Ты же любишь свободу, мой Ахилл, а я — я люблю тебя, кусок камня без души и рассудка. Невыносимо красивый кусок, — прибавляет он и тянется, ни о чём не думая, поцеловать мраморный рот самых твёрдых и нежных очертаний. Поцелуй, конечно, безумен и пьян, неудивительно, что статуя отстраняется…

Что?..

Невозможно поверить. Он просто допился до смерти, как предупреждала Пеппер, уходя с роли его бессменной музы и натурщицы, и видит то, чего не может быть. Но вот же: мрамор наливается ясной синевой и золотом, завитки волос ложатся живой волной, по скулам бежит розовоперстая Эос…

Тони целует снова, просто потому, что невозможно видеть такую красоту и не отдать ей всего себя, от натруженных рук до измученного глупого сердца. Он сам творил этот шедевр, но кто шептал ему и кто водил его рукой — не сама ли судьба?

— Ахилл, — шепчет он, и статуя удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Меня зовут Стив.

Голос у него идеальный, Тони и сам не сделал бы лучше. Значит, и сердце, и душа, и вся его суть, какой не высечешь ни из какого камня, под стать внешности, в этом Тони уверен.

— Привет, Стив, — шепчет он. — Меня зовут Тони, и я люблю тебя.

Стив улыбается ему так, как только может улыбнуться камень, чудом и загадочным промыслом обретший жизнь и дыхание.

— Привет, Тони.


End file.
